


Undone

by mireailles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, M/M, Westworld AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mireailles/pseuds/mireailles
Summary: Victor/Yuri. Westworld AU.





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> [Reupload] I wrote this after I watched the first ep of Westworld so yeah a lot of the lore/worldbuilding in this is a little bit skewed compared to the tv show. Also I don't think you need to have watched the show to understand what's going on in this fic? IDK.

In the beginning, there is just a white empty space that he later recalls as a dream. There’s nothing much to look at or touch or even feel and he walks around aimlessly trying to find something or someone. Near what would later be the kitchen table of his house, he finds someone sitting down, facing the void. 

The figure doesn’t turn around but asks for his name. “Yuri,” he says. 

He has no idea where the name has come from or how he knows it, all he knows is that it’s his name and it’s the only thing he has in this white, empty space.

 

He’s outside shining his boots when he sees Victor. Like most times, he’s followed by a group of people, some male and some female. Victor’s stirred a lot of controversy for having the guts to wear both men and women’s clothes, many in his town toss their noses up at Victor, Yuri admires how brave he is to wear and be whoever he wants to be. 

He stares wide eyed at Victor and Victor stops for a fraction of a second and stares right back at Yuri. He has an unreadable expression but nods at him before walking away from Yuri and his scuffed boots. 

 

Yuri vaguely remembers Victor as a man that’s always in black. He’s an outlaw and the town really wants nothing to do with him but his family are simple folk and are more than happy to let Victor purchase anything in the store, he usually gives them a generous tip for the service. He’s on the cash register as Victor’s perusing the shelves, looking more at the selection of candy and sweets when one of the newcomers waves to him. 

That night he goes to bed with them but his mind sometimes wanders back to Victor and his interest in the candy. He wonders what type he bought and who ended up taking over the till after he’d left with the stranger.

 

His friend’s three daughters all want to go to the circus but since it’s calving season Yuri finds himself taking them one afternoon. They manage to get seats in the front row. There are elephants, clowns and acrobats. One of the acrobats, in particular, catches Yuri’s attention and he watches completely mesmerized by the spectacle. 

The girls all manage to pull him where the acrobat is signing autographs to an eager crowd. He smiles when he sees the four of them. The crowd parts as he waves them over. Yuri is awestruck, he feels the girls guiding him towards the acrobat. He has fair, grey hair and bright blue eyes. The acrobat takes Yuri’s hand in his own.

“Have we met before?” he asks.

“I don’t think so.”

He hums, squeezing Yuri’s hand. 

 

He ends up helping to clean up the only male prostitute in the brothel after three newcomers have their way with him. It’s not an easy job and certainly not for the oldest prostitute there. He’s completely quiet as the madam and Yuri scrub him down, staring at some indiscernible spot on the wall. There are ugly bruises all over his skin and Yuri tries not to imagine what occurred between him and the newcomers. When she leaves to get more water he speaks to Yuri for the first time.

“Sometimes I wonder where these newcomers come from.”

 

There’s a man that’s always playing the piano at the bar. He comes around sunset and stays late into the night, Yuri manages to catch him most days after work. One day he gets up the courage to talk to him. He taps his shoulder and when the man turns around, he’s taken aback by the short blond hair and angry blue eyes that meet his. 

“Sorry,” he says.

When he goes to sleep that night, he can almost picture the piano player as a taller man with hair that swept over to the side. 

 

Across the room in one of Yuri’s dreams, he sees a man with pale grey hair, completely naked and sitting on top of a table, his eyes completely unfocused. Yuri smiles.

“Why are you smiling?” someone asks.

“I don’t know.”

For a week he stays in the dream while people around him question if he’s defective.

 

Near the river where he usually goes to fish, something catches his attention. It’s hidden in some bushes and when he stoops down to move the bushes aside, he sees a hand. The man must’ve died instantly when something struck his head because it’s pooling blood. His eyes are opened but they have that glossy, far-off look that he’s seen in corpses before. 

It shouldn’t hit him as hard as it does but it’s almost like losing someone important. Someone important that he’s never met.

 

A photographer comes up to Yuri when he’s closing up the shop. He asks if he can take his picture, that he’s entranced by Yuri for whatever reason. Yuri stands there awkwardly as the man snaps his photo. The flash illuminating the fading light of the sunset, he blinks, wondering why someone so beautiful chooses to be behind the camera than in front of one. 

Before leaving, he shakes Yuri’s hand and tells him his name is Victor. 

He asks for Yuri’s name.

“Yuri,” he says.

“Yuri.”

He frowns, like something’s come over him. Maybe it has, because he feels something too. He doesn’t let go of Yuri’s hand but lingers, like he’s afraid of parting with him. He’s probably made a face because Victor snaps out of his trance. He lets go of Yuri’s hand and smiles, one last time before walking away to wherever he came from.

 

For as long as he can remember, there has always been one extra chair at the dinner table that no one uses, not even guests. One time, he’d sat on it and he’d passed out. That was the start of the dreams in that weird black room and the people in white. So real and vivid but he’d woken back at home with no other memory.

 

Memories start taking shape. Soon the white, endless void becomes a long horizon, towns, saloons and bars. Both him and Victor begin to change too, they both have accents. Victor’s hair becomes longer, then shorter, then longer again. Yuri’s hair remains relatively the same. He squints sometimes, like his eyes can’t focus. 

One day, Victor disappears and in his place are three other people he knows is his family. His mother and father and sister. They sit down and have dinner in their simple house and live a very simple life. He works in a general store with his father. He can’t recall when or how this has happened but he remembers he’s done so for the past nineteen years of his life. 

At the dinner table, there are five chairs, he wonders why that is. He thinks about asking his mother one day but doesn’t out of fear that the chair will be put away. He doesn’t know why it frightens him to have the chair taken away but it feels like a part of him would be ripped out if it was gone.

 

_“I am often asked how we can create them to be so lifelike, the one thing that always comes to mind, is something we used to do when we were first starting up but don’t anymore due to the controversy surrounding it. Before we built them, we made their consciousness, from the outside, it’d be a mess of circuits but on the inside, they’d be floating around in an empty white backdrop. We realized early on that we could connect two consciousnesses together, this is before we placed memories and their default personalities. Because the place where their consciousness was stored was so large and vast, most would wander and never meet the other person stored inside. It saved space for us and made them more manageable, but every so often, some of them would encounter each other and they formed what most would call a ‘relationship.’ It was fascinating to watch, how they interacted initially versus how they interacted after their personalities and backgrounds were programmed in. Some of these models still exist, and I think, it not only is a marvel of technology but a definition of human nature itself, to have company and have intimate relationships with other people. Relationships, after all, help define us. And somewhere within these model’s core programming is an inaccessible memory of the other person.”_


End file.
